mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rockear
|letra = Daniel Ingram |personal = Ridd Sorensen (director de arte) Tony Cliff (arte conceptual) |duración = 1:40 |álbum = My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack |clave = Re mayor |anterior=Un Día Perfecto para la Diversión |siguiente=Mejor Que Nunca Estamos }} Rockear (en castellano e inglés: Rainbow Rocks) es la canción titular de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Sirve como la primera canción en la película, escuchada durante los créditos iniciales de la película. El fragmento de la introducción se escucha durante el adelanto de la y un fragmento de la canción también puede escucharse en el adelanto lanzado por Shout! Factory, así como al final de cada adelanto de la película lanzado por Hasbro en YouTube. La canción sirve como la primera pista en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. En el álbum de la banda sonora, el solo de Twilight está acompañado por voces armónicas, las cuales no se escuchan en la película. La canción también aparece al final de libro de capítulos Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise por Perdita Finn. La canción es titulada como Arco Iris de Rock and Roll en la banda sonora original de la película, El rock del arcoíris en la versión del vídeo musical oficial y como Escuchamos A Rainbow Rockear en la banda sonora de My Little Pony & Equestria Girls, El Show en Vivo. Para la banda sonora castellana, es titulada como El Arcoíris Mola. Letra en español latino Versión de la película :Rainbooms ::Peleábamos todo el tiempo ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Fue antes de entenderlo ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Que cuando hay amistad ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Puedes decir la verdad ::Y la música, sí, la música ::Nos va a ayudar ::Y escuchamos a Rainbow... ::¡Rockear! :Applejack ::Ven y toma el bajo :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Rainbow Dash] ::Y la guitarra tocar :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Pie ::Dale a la batería :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Sparkle ::Como una estrella cantar :Rainbooms ::Y la música, sí, la música ::Nos va a ayudar ::Y escuchamos a Rainbow... ::¡Rockear! ::Y escuchamos a Rainbow... ::¡Rockear! : Versión del Show en Vivo :Rainbooms ::Peleábamos todo el tiempo ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Fue antes de entenderlo ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Que cuando hay amistad ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Puedes decir la verdad ::Y la música, sí, la música ::Nos va a ayudar ::Y escuchamos a Rainbow... ::¡Rockear! :Applejack ::Ven y toma el bajo :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Rainbow Dash] ::Y la guitarra tocar :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Pie ::Dale a la batería :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Sparkle ::Como una estrella cantar :Rainbooms ::Y la música, sí, la música ::Nos va a ayudar (Twilight Sparkle: Oh, oh-oh) ::Y escuchamos a Rainbow... ::¡Rockear! ::Y escuchamos a Rainbow... ::¡Rockear! Letra en español castellano :Rainbooms ::Nos discutíamos siempre ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Descubrimos de repente ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Si la amistad es sincera ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Tus sentimientos expresas ::Y nos lleva, a la cima ::La música lo hará ::Si aprendemos que Rainbow... ::¡Rainbow Rocks! :Applejack ::Puedes coger el bajo :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Dash ::Puedes tocar la guitarra :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Pie ::Dale a la batería :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Sparkle ::O como una estrella cantar :Rainbooms ::Y nos lleva, a la cima ::La música lo hará ::Si aprendemos que Rainbow... ::¡Rainbow Rocks! ::Si aprendemos que Rainbow... ::¡Rainbow Rocks! : Letra en inglés Versión preliminar de animática :Rainbooms ::We used to fight with each other ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::But then we learned to recover ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::You know our friendship is real ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::When you just say what ya feel ::And the music, yeah, the music ::Gets us to the top ::As we learn how the rainbow... ::Rainbow Rocks! ::You can pick up the bass ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::And you can play the guitar ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::You can bang on the drums ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Or you can sing like a star ::And the music, yeah, the music ::Gets us to the top ::As we learn how the rainbow... ::Rainbow Rocks! ::As we learn how the rainbow... ::Rainbow Rocks! Otras versiones Referencias Navegación en:Rainbow Rocks (song) de:Rainbow Rocks (Lied) pl:Rainbow Rocks (piosenka) pt:Rainbow Rocks (canção)